Silver and Smoke
by Kaidan Rose Summers
Summary: Alexandria a Smoke-line witch hunts for her mother’s murderer,her father, a Vampire named Coram Fen. She is not your average Smoke, she holds on to her family’s morals, she was always different. This changes after she meets a vampire named Arlon Silve
1. Default Chapter

__

Authors note - So um… Yea! I am finally posting on ff.net. Your probably wondering how a Vamp. can have a kid, or why This Idiot Writer is babbling, let us just say it involves magic. So now you had better enjoy this story or I send my beloved Aubrey after you evil grin"Aubrey you can't hide from me forever, my love!!!" as he teleports out mumbling something about why wont this lunatic leave me alone?

Oh right I do not own anything other than my characters it all belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, except my beloved Aubrey.Import looking businessperson walks in "Sorry you don't own him either" plugs ears and runs around screaming "la la la la la I can't hear you. Right now on with the fanfic!!

Alexandria carefully examined her appearance in the mirror, her golden brown hair hung in soft waves down her back. She wore an elegant green dress that despite only coming to her knees you still couldn't see the end of her lace up boots. She wore a belt on her hips caring a pouch containing some charms along with a Vida made dagger. A dagger that could cut even vampires.

She was no ordinary mortal, she knew vampires and witches existed. In fact, she was one of the latter of the smoke-line. A line destined to heal and help humans, a line full of light. Except for the fact, her father was a vampire.

Tonight she would be going to New Mayhem the vampire city hidden near Ramsa, the town she was staying in. She had been hunting for her father since her mother died a year ago, when she was only seventeen. One of her fathers minions had discovered her mothers and her selfes existence and attacked while Alex was at school.this was the reason she hunted him.

For the past year she had been watching him hopeing to find his weaknesses, for even his kind had them. His were an over fondness for witches blood and young women. Tonight her so-called father would meet his death!

__

End note- right I post the first chapter with this so read on.


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings in The Forest

__

Authors note - So um… right! You have probably just finished the prologue and are **still** waiting for this **Idiot Writer **to** stop **babbling, well too bad!! I am finally posting on ff.net; I just can't get over it after years and **years** of reading!! : ) . So now you had better enjoy this story or I send my beloved Aubrey after you evil grin, then looks around confused"Aubrey where'd ya go? My beloved??" Starts to sob uncontrollably

Oh right I do not own anything other than my characters it all belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, except my beloved Aubrey. Import looking businessperson walks in "Sorry you **still **don't own him." Smiles and says "But of course I do and here is the receipt to prove it!!" hands over piece of paper the woman sighs and says "This is your receipt for Demon _in_ My View_." : (_

Chapter One: Meetings in the Forest

Alexandria stepped out and locked the apartment door walking out into the night, or nearly so since the sun was all-but set. Alex knew it was foolish to walk out into vampire territory at night. It was after all a vampires feeding time, but that was the point! If she was lucky, she would only have to worry about the trip back, if she could make it into New Mayhem with out being seen. She walked through the city looking for the oak tree with its black roses rapped up its trunk. After passing far too many matched driveways she reached it. She sped through the forest, she might not make it on time, so she dropped her awareness concentrating on speed. That is until she ran into something. She looked up muttering "Damn…". What she saw shocked her.

It was a tall man, well tall compared to her 5'8, who looked the classic vampire, with his black eyes and hair that faded into the twilight. She could tell by his face that he knew _what_, she was and _she knew_ what _he_ was. He eyed her warily as she asked his name "The name's Arlon, who are you to ask and what one such as you doing here is?" Alex sighed he was obviously not going to let her pass with out this information "I am just trying to find someone I… once met, that's all. His name is Coren Fen, have you herd of him?" Shock pierced his eyes so, he thought her a vampire hunter, well in a way she was but only for the night. His stance changed he was about to attack her. "Peace" she raised her hands "_I_ mean harm to no other of your kind. Just let me pass." He eyed her copiously still not trusting her not that it mattered to her all was that mattered was that he let her pass.

Arlon POV-He moved aside sating "Fine, whatever pass." He knew what Coren did to his victims he doubted she would live the night out. However, there was some thing different about her. Her aura was so light and pure but there was an under tone of darkness so like his own. "Oh…" said the girls retreating form "and the name's Alexandria Smoke" _what was a Smoke doing hunting a vampire? _He wondered. He decided to follow her_. Also why is she so familiar with the path to New Mayhem? _Sure, since the writer Ash Night, Jessica, Aubrey's girl, had written Tiger, Tiger, New Mayhem had been uncovered. Allowing witches and vampire hunters appear right on their doorstep, making it hard on the common vampire.

Alex's POV- Alexandria wandered into Las Notches and sat down at a shadowed table near the door. Now all she had to do was wait until her Father came. This she knew was the easy part. The door opened and who else but Arlon, the last person/vampire _she_ wanted to see with Coren not to far behind._ This is odd. _She thought _Slide back into plan girl _she commanded her self.

Arlon POV- He stared at her as he grabbed one of the many bottles sitting on the bar._ So, girl what will you do now?_ He asked inside her head. _Watch if you want to know but stay out of my way! _Was her terse reply. He was tempted to strike her for her cockiness. She was defiantly unusual, Smokes were after all usually gentle and selfless with a slight air of prey but this _girl _reeked defiance at him and held a defiant air of a predator. She also had a strange calmness in a city full of vampires that was unusual in any _mortal. _He could tell Coren had been watching her fixated on the pulse in her neck. She stood up from the table and just left. "Looks like meal time to me." Said Coren as he stood up and followed her out the door.

End Note: _Haha that's where I'll leave you now. I probably post again by Saturday _if_ and only if I get at least five reviews. Hey, I figure aim low since I'm just posting, but still…_

Flames are nice they burn……….


	3. 3Chapter Two Corens Death

__

Authors note- Right so allot of you people ok only Lonewolf122290 but still have asked

"How a Vampire can have a kid with a smoke or why?" Well Alex's mom did not have a choice. _You see there _is _a reason he prefers to munch on women yes that is meant the way it sounds. the plan is to explain latter in the story, but I will give you a tinny little hint It really dose involve magic!! I know I am evil but it is my story!!! In addition, _Karrimelle, _Aubrey is MINE._ _Now remember R&R or I send Aubrey to get you, which when you think about it that's really not a bad thing evil laugh_

Now remember I really do own all characters mentioned, most epically Aubrey! Business women fore mentioned walks in again "Look Alexandria Ichallis if you continue with these delusions I will have to call the people from the insane Asylum to collect you!" Meep (by the way this is my _word DO NOT use it) "But I really _do _own Aubrey!" I say as I run out the room screaming, "You'll never catch meeeee!" Now on with the story!!!!_

Chapter Two

Alex stopped at the edge of New Mayhem and opened a mirrored compact, Coren Fen was relatively young as vampires go being slightly over one hundred years old, and so he still had a hazy reflection. _Good he is still following. _She thought to herself, it was amazing how stupid he was even a week vampire would had had his presence felt by _now_. However, he did not even notice that she didn't so much as glance nervously over her shoulder or even begin to pick up speed any other thing nervous humans do. She couldn't help but think _this would be pie work. Ah, ah, ah, _a now familiar voice said into her mind,_ you shouldn't be so cocky! _It was the voice of the ever-annoying Arlon Silver. _I thought someone else was following… what do you _want _anyway. _He gave a laugh as his presence faded from her mind. _Damn him anyway!_

She had a few hours left until midnight. She took the path that lead to the stream, knowing the stream would reflect his hazy image. She stopped the stream was right in front of her. As if out of nowhere, though not unexpected, his arm crept around her neck drawing beck her head to revel her neck, the other wrapped around her waist ineffectively pinning her agents him. _Now! _Her mind screamed. Well if he had thought this would be easy he (_He- _referring both to the un-expecting Coren and to Arlon) had another thing coming, like a knife into his heart. "So…You like putting your hands all over strangers?" She said taunting. Then ramming her shoulder up to knock his chin away startling him enough to free herself from his grip. She rushed to him, still startled, knocking him against a tree "So how did you feel so how did you feel when your fool came running back to you telling you about some smoke you impregnated?" The captive vampire gave no answer "Then how did you feel when he said he killed the mother but the daughter, sent him away with his tail between his legs?" She asked bring her knife to where his heart was. "Answer me and I might kill you painlessly." Alex asked, with a tone that even sub-zero temperatures couldn't match. "I didn't know, I didn't know!" He whimpers like the cowered he was. Liar. Fool. Cowered! Wrong answer, _Father_!" she said seeing the effect of what she said slid across his face as she slowly slid the knife into his heart. Then she waited for his aura to fade. She was upset she had to kill him going against her lines morels, but it didn't mean she felt sorry for him, after all her got what was coming.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating, after all you killed your own father?" Arlon taunted, as he appeared leaning against a tree. She walked towards him her eyes narrowed with anger glaring daggers at him. Crack…. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the forest….

__

Authors Note- MHA Ha ha ha. Cliffhanger. Announcer appears on brightly lit stage what will happen who hit who found out in the next addition of trumpets sound in background Silver and Smoke I storm up Hey those are my _lines. And remember Aubrey is MINE!! People dressed as guards came running in There she is, ketch her!. How did the find me… Hmm... Bright stage center of attention, gee I wonder I take off running Aubrey some one save me…._ _I would one like to say I DID NOT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS. Also, Coren is one incredibly _stupid _vampire. Thank you, please R&R, and remember flames are nice they burn!!_


	4. 4Arlon vs Alex and Smoke Blood

__

Authors Note- Righty… um… **Why Don't You People Bloody Review? It's not that hard you click the review button and tell me what you liked or want to know. It's mean most of the people who have reviewed are my friends. And ya know it really sucks that half you people are to lazy to Review. Annoying random person taps me on shoulder "Are you done ranting?" Smile cheerfully "Me? Ranting? I do not think so. Remember I do own all the Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters most especially Aubrey my beloved!" Orderlies jump from around the corner led by creepy businesswoman "You do not own Aubrey or any of the other characters, minus Arlon, Alexandria and Coren. Give up and we won't lock you away for too long." I shake my head innocently and sigh "It is you who are mistaken I do own Aubrey." One of the men bring out a straight jacket "Meep! That doesn't look too good. Where are you Aubrey, or at least Oliver (Who can get himself out of straight jackets I wonder how he got in that practice hmmm…) HELP!"**

Chapter Three

Crack…. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the forest. Her eyes glare him piercing him with daggers. Her hand stung, she had just slapped Arlon Silver. By the way he would be about Aubrey, my beloved why did you leave, strength "How dare mock me and presume to understand the situation." She yelled seething with anger that the rented to break loose of her control. Arlon chuckled "What is there to understand?" he asked coolly "Nothing. Your just a fool little girl who killed a weak vampire. _You_ are nothing." he punctuated his statement by spitting at her feet. "No you are the fool. You have no business with me Leave me be." She said as she attempted to walk away. As he grabbed her arm to stop her Alex drew her knife. He reacted by catching her wrist with remark able delicacy considering he could easily break her wrist. After all, for a witch she was only averagely strong but she was fast but not fast enough for a vampire.

"You don't want to fight me." He said dangerously. He was wrong she _wanted_ to fight him and wipe that dangerous look of his face. Some where in the back of her mind she knew it was the adrenaline, but she pushed that thought aside. She tossed up her dagger using it as a distraction as he caught it she punched him as hard as she could in the stomach. Arlon lashed out with his power striking her in the abdomen, making her double over in pain. "You weak little mortal, you _are_ nothing." That was the _last_ straw. She ran towards him pushing him back with all her strength knocking him into a tree. This caused the dagger to be tossed from his hand and slice along his jaw line leaving a thin line of blood. "Ha" She said, "I guess I'm not so weak after all I just drew blood!" Her self-satisfied smirk faded as her words hit her _I just drew blood. Damn it all! Arlon is right I _am _a fool. Think- _she took an involuntary step back wards tree. He was shocked for only a moment I need to think faster.__

She looked down at her still out stretched fist, the faint traceries of blue-purple veins. _Blood. That's it. _He walked forward slowly she could see her death or worse in his black eyes. Arlon did not stop untill if he still breathed, his breath would have warmed the skin on her face. "I've drawn blood." She said thought her voice sounded confident but underneath it wavered. "I offer some of my own as compensation. Fair deal?" _Fine! _He said malisashily into her mind. Your_ blood is mine. _She offered him her outstretched hand but he used it only to bring himself closer. One of his arms slid around her waist supporting her, the other brought her neck closer to him. His fangs slid gently into her neck but not with out a warning lance of pain saying in its self 'move and you will regret it.' _Fangs? _She wondered was she not floating on the clouds gently as she fell asleep._ No, no, no! This is not right_ her mind screamed. Arlon' laugh whispered through her minds semi-consciousness. She felt her life began to slip away. Her body unconsciously tensed as if preparing to strike. _Let go. Let go. Let go. Your killing me!_

She felt his fangs pull out. She slid down agents the tree breathing "I… You… You almost killed me!" Alex stuttered out. Arlon had the gall to smile wolfishly and lick a stay blood droplet of his lips. _Her_ blood. She tried to stand up using the tree to support her. If she did not want any more trouble, she would have to leave now. "Your blood tastes exquisite and it's so… unique." He said as Alexandria attempted to walk away only to find out her legs would not cooperate. "Mayhap I will have to relive you of some more, soon." After he spoke this, she heard Arlons voice whisper into her mind _You know you not much of a Smoke. You'll be in major trouble if that Dominique Vida woman caught you. _She stood up again; if she did not get home soon she would surly pass out. It was becoming hard to think coherently. "No problem there… we … avoid each other." Her voice came out barely above a whisper, but even that effort proved to be too much.

Arlons POV- Arlon looked down at the unconscious girls beautiful form. The vampire shook his head. "If I were smart I would take her now. Damn my human heart anyway," He said aloud. "You would think after a few centuries it would leave me alone." He muttered something under his 'breath'. He rummaged carefully through her mind searching for where she was staying. When he found it, he gave a short laugh of irony. The girl was staying at on of the buildings owned by the Silver-line. In fact, the particular one she was staying at was one of his favorites, over looking a courtyard that even in the middle of the winter which was only a few short months way. He gathered her in his arms and sent them to her room depositing her on the bed with a final shake of his head he went back to New Mayhem.

_Authors Note- Righty. Sorry I have not updated recently at first it was because you people did not review and then because I became busy. Zane appears out of nowhere You asked for help? I nod These mean men are trying to capture me! He turns into cobra form and scares them all off I now own Aubrey and Zane Cobriana. By the way, I just finished re-reading Hawk Song. Read it if you have not buy it if you have. With any luck, I update by Friday then no more for two weeks Girl Scout Camp! Shut up I hear you laughing! Zane, Aubrey Attack!_


	5. Arens Warning

__

Authors Note- Since this will most likely be the last post for two weeks I think I might post two, count it two whole chapters this week and for a change they might be long._ Business woman and lackeys run up to me "For the last time, You own neither Zane nor Aubrey! Now will you corporate or will I have to bring in the the big guns!" I laugh and say "they are mine not that writer person you keep mentioning!" The woman motions to a lackey_

"Not the pink any thing but the pink" Brings out happy cheer leaders with to much energy "The world is going to the crazy people everyone run from the over happiness!"

Chapter Four

When Alexandria woke up her first thought was not time to get up but how the hell did I get here the second was a curse accompanied with_ That jerk stole my knife! _She looked around the room it was the apartment she had rented when she first arrived in Ramsa.

__

(This is a memory just so you know)__

"Alex please don't do this you'll only get your self killed!" said a young man persuasively. He was roughly twenty with curly brown hair and soft blue eyes. "Look if you want I kill him for you. I am a Vida after all and have been trained for this all my life. I don't want you to get your self killed _over this" Alexandria sighed Aren had been trying to persuade her not to go, but she had always been stubborn. So she tolled him frankly, "If you didn't want me to go you shouldn't have wasted this past year training me. Besides I can risk my own life but not my best friends," she added forcefully her tone leaving no argument "it is my fight! You won't stop me." She waved and grabbed her bags flipping her knife into the side of her left boot. "Alex I… Never mind. But I am warning you if you don't come back I'll resurrect you then kill you slowly and painfully" Aren had been her friend since, well for ever but ever since her mothers death he had been acting strange around her. Almost as if her had been feeling more than friendship_

Who did that vampire think he was that he could just go rummaging through her mind anyway? Moreover, why on earth was she still alive? She decided she should call Aren to make sure he knew she was still alive. She dialed his number. The stupid monotone ring of the phone trying to drive her insane. "Hullo? Who may I ask is insane enough to call me on a weekend at NINE A.M.? You better not be a telemarketer!" yelled the half-awake Aren over the phone. She laughed "This insane person!" There was silence. "Sorry" he said now awake and mellowed "So what do ya need? You're not injured are you?" he asked but when she gave a negative he sighed with relief "Alright so… what happened!" She relayed the details careful to in leave out any thing about Arlon only that he was mentioned and she would like to know about him. "Well I can't tell you much except he is strong and otherwise mysterious. Also Stay the hell away form him 'cause he is major trouble," her friend told her. "What, did you get into a fight with him and lose?" she said joshing but at his silence, she grew worried about her own safety "Or is it something worse?" Tough she tried to keep her voice light she knew she had failed when he replied, "Just be careful he isn't the kind of _creature_ who takes the smallest insult lightly." She interrupted him before he could say any thing more "Thanks, Aren. I'll be back soon." She promised as she hung up avoiding any acquired questions.

She sensed a vampire's presence. She recognized it as Arlon and he was in her bedroom! She decided to ignore him. She went to grab her wallet and keys only to realize they were in that room. "Arlon" She spat the name as she walked into to the room. She saw him sitting on the bed completely unconcerned. "Yes Alexandria Smoke?" he said coolly. He was planning something, something she knew instinctively she would _not _enjoy…

__

Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait I finally went out and got a life! That and I went to scuba camp for two weeks. Sorry! Oh and MORE REVIEWS!!!!! Thank you and remember flames are nice they burn!!


	6. 6 Trappted and fight for escape

__

Authors note- I am back again, thought I honestly wonder if I should be. It seem to me that more people should stumble on to this by random curiosity, than seem to judging by reviews! Oh well… Smiles and waves I would like to thank the people who did review. The long wait was due to the little reviews, mainly…….. Righty, enough of my endless babble. Please remember I **own **Aubrey and Zane. The businesswoman pops out of now where. Damn it! I thought that idiot went away! I shake my head Haha, foolish person! I won't go away as long as people review!!!! Also if you sign your review and you have questions I will anwser them by email!! Awful sorry the last one was so short I had to leave you with some sort of half attempt of a cliffhanger! Righty on with the showish like thingy! Woman comes back with a big needle (like 3 feet long) Err… what are you going to do with that?!?

"What the hell are you doing here? This is my appartment." She said as civil as she could manage, which was not very. "Ah, yes one might think that but you see I own the building." He was smiling like a wolf with his prey cornered. _I am no ones prey _She thought vehemently. She shifted her position, drawing hers holders up, straightening her back meeting his gaze challengingly. Her mental barriers locked tight, tough it wouldn't stop as powerful a vampire as Arlon. _Why are you here? _I asked steely, straight into his mind. _I want more of your blood. _Alex backs away heading for the door. _Not so fast._ He whispers into my mind as the door slams shut then they hear the click of the lock. This, of course leaves her standing stuck in the middle of the room. She pondered her options surrender was not one of them. The front door is locked and the bathroom didn't have a window. _Damn. _She was defiantly trapped. "No chance!" she said vehemently. He smiled showing his fangs, she _was _cornered prey.

"Why my blood?" Alex asked hopeing to stall untill she could think of something. Besides he would probly answer honestly. He had the nerve to laugh he knew she was stalling, and that her fear was barely contained. After all, she was at his mercy and she unlike most knew this was bad. "Simply put your blood is... lets say a higher vintage. (Me: Why? Because 1) Witches blood is more powerful and 2) the vampire lets call it taint affects her making it more powerful. Alrighty on with it.) Besides, you wouldn't have me kill some stranger would you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised quizzically. "Ye-" She started, until she realized what she was going to say. A Smokes priority is to heal and protect mortals. Thought she did not approve with some of her families methods, and Dominique, did not approve of her, she agreed with the base of it. He had caught her and he knew it. "You, you fiend!" She said for lack of a worse name to call him. "That doesn't mean I'll let you kill me!" He smiled slowly like one of those TV villains reveling a plot. "No then who said anything about killing you?" She knew this was a part she would not like. "What gave you the idea I would? That would waste such wonderful." He stopped his musings and mentally unlocked the door. She knew it was a trap, she would have to walk right past him. Shortly after he spoke the words _Are you coming willingly or by force, into_ her mind. To make it worse he made it sound no less simple that killing a fly. She sighed knowing what she was about to do was stupid, but as a Smoke, her magic's were not suited for this, and as a person she would never give up! So she yelled, "You would have to kill me!" This momentarily distracted him and she rushed in to him and stole back her knife, which had been hooked into his belt. Since she knew she would never win unarmed _Though_ she _thought I don't stand much of a chance any way_. His retaliation was a mental strike that slammed her head first into the bathroom door. "That was a cheep shot!" she said he smiled noticing she had taken the knife. "So you're not as foolish as you act." As soon as he spoke those words, she dropped into a ducking run knife drawn to attack. She pulled it up to his neck, "Now whose foolish?" She asked gloating, not seeing his arm sneak up behind her. His hand grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her to instinctively go limp dropping the knife, Right into his other hand. "Still you." He said as he sent a mental lash much stronger than the one before, stripping her mental defenses away. He sent her to a deep slumber. _Man_ He thought looking down at the unconscious girl in his arm, _She needs to learn to control her temper._

__

End note- I am so happy some may people in the last two or three days have sent in so many reviews I just have to say thank you so much. Gathers reviewers in a huge hug and squeezes them 'till their eyes pop! I love you all! not literally So err…. I'm holding you in supense on that big needle… I am getting right to typing the next chapter and will have it up in twoish days, as a reward!!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note- Man all those reviews came so quick! Thanks! I will add more paragraph separations thingies! And Jace Quin Alex is NOT slow witted! Stubborn quick tempered but not stupid! Besides, she just killed her 'father', and then had her blood drunken by a vampire, so let us just say she wasn't at her best. Alrighty… I'll skip the whole disclaimer since I do own Aubrey and recently Zane! 'Cause that woman is standing behind me monitoring what I'm typing…. And we don't want any problems, after all, it's your reward for all the nice reviews!

Alexandria awoke from what felt like a heavy sleep, but as she surveyed the room she quickly lost all thoughts of going back to sleep. Some how she had a sinking feeling she knew exactly where she was. She stood up and walked to the window, opening the curtains she scanned outside. In a sense she was wrong she figured she was in New Mayhem, but looking out the window, she could tell she was in one of the many vampirism cities. The problem was she didn't recognize it. And after a year of hunting her father, she had been to quite a few. "Damn him, anyway!" she muttered. She looked around, surprised at the room it was painted in a deep navy, with a mural on one wall of the ocean at night, stars twinkled at her. She sat down on one of the chairs near by. _What to do, what to do? _She thought. The window was five stories up so jumping was not advisable. The door she decided was the only choice.

She walked and turned the doorknob, silently it was unlocked. She peaked out, no one in the halls. She decided to go left, as one of her old friends said, when in a problem go left. She saw stairs, and walked down them avoiding any crack, that might creak. A large room, similar to a dinning room you might find in a mansion. And sitting at the farthest seat was, Arlon. "I knew it was too easy any way." She muttered to herself. "Good morning, Alexandria." He said coolly. "Please sit down." She looks around, apprehensive. They were separated by about ten feet, _like distance matters to a vampire. _She thought cynically. "I'd rather not." she said. Arlon nodded he knew she wouldn't sit, in the presence of a vampire, especially one who had kidnapped her. "I thought you would be awake sooner." He said lightly. "Skip the pleasantries, what do you want." Alexandria said her eyes narrowed. He smiled his fangs gleaming, "I said I was hungry." He said materializing behind her. Slowly Alex turned around, glaring at him. His face was paler then usual he hadn't fed lately, and she wondered how long she's been out. He was transfixed at her pulse. She was to frightened to move, for all her bravery at this moment she couldn't have felt more like a trapped mouse caught by a cat. She stood completely still. He snuck his fangs into her neck, she remembered Aren saying a feeding vampire was an easy target, but she was, unarmed and that would have been like a normal human attacking a brick wall. In a few minutes, he backed a way, he hadn't taken as much blood this time, but she still felt the weakness associated with blood loss. She sunk into a chair near by. "Damn you." She said only barely audable. "Your late by a couple hundred years. It's already been done." He said very seriously.

Authors note- Sorry I was going to type two whole pages up but I developed writers block. I am so sorry! Yeah if you want to read some of MY work go to I'm starting to post some of my stuff up there. Also thinking of posting another story possibly involving Aubrey and a few others, so tell me if you want to here more on that. Warning I'm reviewing my previous chapters and making Alex seem less stupid glares evily at Jace Quin.


End file.
